Event Timeline
Note: for the full table of contents for this article, complete with subheadings, see Event Timeline (full). Centuries prior * Nessiah is cast to the world in which Yggdra Union takes place by the Gods and wrapped in the chains of conviction. He projects himself into a body on the mainland and eventually begins working to create a weapon capable of breaking his chains. * Nessiah offers the Gran Centurio to Paltinaeas. Paltinaeas founds Fantasinia. (unknown period) * Brongaa is slain by Gill. The Age of Darkness ends. * Bronquia is founded. (presumably by Brongaa's descendents) Flarewerk is built over top of Brongaa's cavern. (unknown period) * Conflict between Fantasinia and the Vanir, which would be remembered as the Mage War. The Vanir civilization is destroyed in when the gods send an Angel to clean up the whole mess. Interim period * Fantasinia grows and thrives. Nessiah remains in the shadows, working to pit other tribes and nations against Fantasinia. The Gran Centurio proves the deciding factor in these conflicts, as a symbol and as a potent magical weapon. As the centuries pass, the souls lost to war empower the Gran Centurio with their negative emotive energy, making it ever stronger. * Valois founds Verlaine. * Valois' descendents schizm on grounds of intellectual interest into separate houses. The White Rose house practices the study of the creation of life from inanimate matter. The Black Rose house studies the practices of necromancy and the restoration of dead tissue. * Year: MD 1435 (Unknown date) Nessiah's current physical manifestation's creation. * Year: MD 1436 (Unknown date) Luciana Rune Altwaltz and Aegina Eine Altwaltz born. * Aegina and Luciana cast from Paltina at young age, likely prior to Yggdra's birth. * Year: MD 1437 (June Second) Yggdra Yuril Altwaltz born. Prologue Year: MD 1455 * With Nessiah's assistance, Gulcasa overthrows the Bronquian Emperor. * Nessiah offers the ankhs to the Black and White Rose houses, straining relations between them. * Nessiah tricks Nietzsche's sister into giving him the Transmigragem - she subsequently commits suicide. * Gulcasa invades Fantasinia; capture of Paltina; death of King and escape of Yggdra. Chapter 1: The Fugitive Bearing Hope Battlefield 01: Thieves' Stronghold Yggdra escapes to Norn Valley, with a valkyrie general in pursuit; the valkyrie general suspects Yggdra to be hiding in Milanor's stronghold, and orders it set aflame; Milanor saves Yggdra from the valkyrie general. Battlefield 02: Jaws of the Wolf Inzaghi attacks Yggdra; Inzagi pulls back; Leon's Imperial knights corner Yggdra; Kylier blocks Leon's pursuit by causing a landslide. Battlefield 03: West Orlando Durant's Third Cavalry ambushed by Eudy, but is rescued by Yggdra and Milanor; Eudy pulls back; Aegina counterattacks, but is forced to pull back; Durant swears fealty to Yggdra. Battlefield 04: East Orlando Royal Army destroys Bronquia's supply stations, turning the tide of the war. Chapter 2: Lost Days Battlefield 05: Lorca Lakeside Royal Army defends Lorca from Ishiene. Battlefield 06: Phelinas Lakeside Nietzsche joins Royal Army; Royal Army defends Velanus from Ortega; Zilva and Elena attack Royal Army, but are forced to pull back. Battlefield 07: Elise, The Water Capital Royal Army enters Embellia capital Elise; Ishiene slain; Mizer attempts to capture Yggdra, but fails; Queen Emelone refuses to negotiate and is slain; fall of Embellia. Battlefield 08: Black Rose Domain Rosary attacks Black Rose Domain with Golems, but they are destroyed by Royal Army; Mizer attempts to capture Yggdra; Russell comes to Rosary's aid, but is forced to pull back when Roswell counterattacks with the Ankh; Rosary pulls back. Battlefield 09: White Rose Domain Rosary meets with Royal Army; Roswell attacks Rosary; Royal Army defends Rosary's golems until the White Rose's bridges can be destroyed, thwarting Roswell's invasion; Leon attacks Royal Army, but is forced to pull back. Battlefield 10: Verlaine Hills Royal Army defends from Ortega and Inzahgi; Fearing a bloodbath, the Royal Army resolves to destroy either Rosary or Roswell; Roswell/Rosary slain; fall of White/Black Rose Domain. Battlefield 11A/B: Black/White Rose Domain Bronquia moves to seize control from remaining house and to capture its ankh; Emilia escapes with both ankhs; Royal Army pushes back Bronquia; Bronquia captures ankh of both houses, leading Rosary/Roswell to commit to Royal Army in search of the ankhs. Chapter 3: Paltina Blitzkrieg Battlefield 12: Brigand Stronghold Royal Army attacks Ortega; Mizer attempts to capture Yggdra, but fails; Ortega slain. Battlefield 13: Lenessey Mountains Royal Army slays remaining flunkies of Ortega and evades Baldus and Aegina via the fog, continues on to Paltina. Battlefield 14: Lunamina Pass Royal Army captures lookouts, evades notice by Bronquia. Battlefield 15: Framm Granary Royal Army defeats Inzaghi but Eudy escapes and notifies the Bronquian forces within Paltina; The Royal Army advances to North Paltina through Rodney Road. Battlefield 16: North Paltina Emilia attacks Royal Army, but is rebuffed; Kylier attacks Eudy inside Paltina Castle, forcing her to pull back; Kylier seizes main cannon from Eudy, forcing Leon to withdraw. Battlefield 17: South Paltina Baldus counterattacks, but is forced to abandon Paltina; Zilva and Elena attempt to retake main cannon from Kylier, but are rebuffed; Gulcasa, Aegina attack Royal army; Gulcasa wounded. Battlefield 18: Machina Bridge Yggdra abandons Royal Army celebration to pursue Gulcasa; Gulcasa flees across Machina Bridge; Yggdra corners him, but is ambushed by Aegina who destroys Machina Bridge; Yggdra captured; Nessiah ambushes Royal Army, but vanquishes himself and his platoon after Gulcasa escapes; Royal Army advances to Karona in pursuit of Gulcasa as per Nessiah's suggestions. Chapter 4: Yggdra in Chains Battlefield 19: Karona Outskirts Royal Army attacks Inzaghi at Karona; Inzaghi retreats under cover from Eudy; At nightfall, Royal Army infiltrates Karona with assistance from an unnamed soldier. Battlefield 20: The Tower Milanor searches for Yggdra, (possibly) encounters Flone, who is prisoner of Aegina; (if Aegina is defeated) Flone rescued; Milanor fails to find Yggdra. Battlefield 21: Amatorium Square (if Flone was freed in BF20 and shown to Russell) Russell betrays and slays Inzaghi; otherwise both Russell and Inzaghi slain. Battlefield 22: Castle Karona Aegina, Eudy defend against Royal Army, but are outmatched; Gulcasa cornered, but revealed to be a decoy for the real Gulcasa, who has escaped with Yggdra. Battlefield 23: Southwest Marduk Royal Army evades detection by Bronquia. Battlefield 23.5 (optional) Royal Army defends the leader of Karona Resistance from Mizer; Mizer driven from Resistance's hideout; Cruz pledges his assistance to the Royal Army. Battlefield 24: Northwest Marduk Royal Army evades capture by Bronquia. Battlefield 25: Valley of Lament Royal Army ambushed by Leon; Elena attempts to assassinate Leon, but fails; Zilva moves to kill Elena, but is driven off by Kylier. Battlefield 26: Land of Ruin Royal Army learns Yggdra is being held in the Valley of Atonement. Battlefield 27: Gate of Atonement Royal Army rescues Elena from Emilia; Leon slain. Battlefield 28: Galleon Prison Royal Army rescues Yggdra, but is cornered by Gulcasa and Aegina; Elena wounds Aegina, breaking the Bronquian encirclement and allowing the Royal Army to escape; Elena joins the Royal Army. Royal Army returns to Paltina; Mother Paltina prophesies the return of darkness to the land; Yggdra resolves to become queen by traveling to Welheim and undergoing the crowning ceremony there. Chapter 5: Truth and Sin, Light and Shadows Battlefield 29: Nyllard Desert Royal Army sights Zilva moving toward Welheim; Mizer quits hunting Yggdra following another skirmish; Royal Army advances, but is ambushed by Dort; Kylier assists the Royal Army in fending off Dort. Naked women are spotted to the north. Battlefield 30: South Nyllard Royal Army sights Emilia moving toward Welheim; (if TNV high enough) Royal Army attacks Dort; Dort slain. Battlefield 31: Lombardia Gordon of the Temple Knights ambushed by Zilva, but rescued by Royal Army; Royal Army moves to find Pope Joachim, but is intercepted by Emilia; Emilia forced to withdraw by Royal Army; Archbishop Mardym's Meriant sect moves against Pope Joachim, but is rebuffed by Royal Army. Battlefield 32: St. Meriata Diocese Mardym slain; Amareus and Cardinal Juvelon slain; Gulcasa invades Welheim; Yggdra escapes to the Holy Land; Gulcasa falters, and is rescued by Emilia. Chapter 6: The Gran Centurio Battlefield 33: Welheim, the Holy Land ''' Vengeful spirit of Rosary/Roswell appears in the Holy Land, attacks Yggdra; Yggdra vanquishes Rosary/Roswell. '''Battlefield 34: Nacht Altar Yggdra crowned, but Pope Joachim wounded by Aegina, who has infiltrated the Holy Land; Aegina forced to retreat by the power of the crowned Yggdra; Yggdra warned of Brongaa's revival by Joachim, who dies. Yggdra returns to Welheim, declares intent to invade Bronquia. Chapter 7: To the Land of the Sleeping Dragon Battlefield 35: Canossa Road Royal Army assaults Ishnad, but is repelled by Baldus; Royal Army withdraws, regroups at Regnar hills; Royal Army resolves to infiltrate Ishnad. Battlefield 36: South Gate - Mountain Bypass Royal Army distracts Bronquia as Milanor and Elena infiltrate Ishnad's waterway. Battlefield 37: Mountain Bypass - Floodgate Milanor stumbles upon Zilva; Zilva attempts to flee, but is blocked by Kylier; Zilva slain; Ishnad's floodgate is opened; Ishnad flooded. Battlefield 38: Inside Ishnad Royal Army regroups outside Gates of Carnage; Gates of Carnage shut; Emilia attacks Royal Army, but is rebuffed; Baldus opens Gates of Carnage to survivors of the flooding; Royal Army attacks Baldus, forcing him to withdraw. Battlefield 39: Gates of Bronquia Baldus provides cover for Emilia and Eudy, who escape; Baldus slain. Battlefield 40: Bardot Hill Royal Army invades greater Bronquia; Anti-Paltas militia appears, led by Canaan and Monica; Monica confronts Royal Army; Monica slain; Emilia attacks Royal Army, but is rebuffed; Canaan slain. Battlefield 41: Drominos Marsh Royal Army confronts Bronqian resistance at Swamp; Emilia slain. Chapter 8: Bronquia Showdown Battlefield 42: Arc of Triumph Gulcasa receives word of Emilia's death; Royal Army arrives at Arch of Triumph outside Flarewerk; Yggdra requests Gulcasa's surrender, but is refused; Eudy attacks Royal Army with Ankh Cannon from atop Arc of Triumph; Kylier flies into Ankh Cannon, killing self; explosion: Arc of Triumph destroyed, Eudy missing (presumed dead). Royal Army invades Flarewerk. Battlefield 43: Imperial Capital of Flarewerk Aegina revealed to be two twin sisters, Aegina and Luciana; Aegina/Luciana slain; Luciana/Aegina attempts to defend against Royal Army, but is driven back; Royal Army assaults Castle Bronquia. Battlefield 44: Castle Bronquia Gulcasa defends against Royal Army; Yggdra again offers Gulcasa the option of surrender, but is refused by him; Luciana/Aegina returns to the field; Gulcasa withdraws to castle interior; Luciana/Aegina confront Royal Army; Gulcasa returns to the field; Luciana/Aegina slain; Gulcasa retreats to castle interior, and awakens the blood of Brongaa flowing through him; Castle Bronquia consumed in flame; Gulcasa wounded in combat with Royal Army; Gulcasa withdraws to Chamber of Brongaa. Battlefield 45: Chamber of Brongaa Gulcasa moves toward the Abyss. (if Gulcasa reaches the Abyss) Gulcasa stabs himself and casts himself into the Abyss, completing the ritual for Brongaa's resurrection; revival of Brongaa and return to Age of Darkness; destruction of the world. (if Gulcasa is defeated before reaching the Abyss) Gulcasa dies; Yggdra discusses outcome of the war with Milanor; Nessiah levitates the Ancardia toward Asgard. Chapter 9: Battle on the Requiem Battlefield 46: The Fallen Angel Royal Army arrives on Ancardia; Nessiah reintroduces Kylier, whose soul he has infused into a reassembled body; Royal Army liberates Kylier from Nessiah. Battlefield 47: Great Temple Nessiah explains his strategy, revealing that it was he who gave the Gran Centurio to Paltinaeas and that the sword is rightfully his; Yggdra refuses to hand the Gran Centurio to Nessiah; Royal Army attacks Nessiah; Nessiah slain. Battlefield 48: Heaven's Gate The Royal Army arrives at Heaven; Marietta appears and offers Yggdra a truce on behalf of the Gods. (if Yggdra accepts) Yggdra renounces the Gran Centurio and is gifted Marietta's staff; Royal Army (presumably) returns to Paltina. (if Yggdra refuses) Royal Army attacks Marietta; Marietta slain; Royal Army invades Asgard; onset of Ragnarok. Category:Yggdra Union Plot